


Blonde Wigs and Pleated Skirts

by KyluxFicHell



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Rogerina - Freeform, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Spanking, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyluxFicHell/pseuds/KyluxFicHell
Summary: They’re alone in one of the dressing rooms after a long day of filming; a day of countless takes and make up retouches that left them all exhausted and irritated. It’s been a particularly long day for Brian, who’s had to spend nearly the entire shoot with an erection that’s refused to go away.When Roger had first told Brian that he was going to be dressed as a schoolgirl for this video, Brian had laughed and just assumed that his boyfriend would look as equally ridiculous as the rest of them. After seeing Freddie’s huge fake tits, John’s grey granny wig, and his own pink nightie, he’d been expecting something equally horrific for Roger. He’d therefore been pleasantly surprised when Roger had walked onto the set this morning, a nervous smile on his face, looking absolutely stunning.ORBrian fucks Roger in the schoolgirl outfit.





	Blonde Wigs and Pleated Skirts

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of requests for some Rogerina, so I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Feedback and comments welcome as usual.
> 
> Tumblr: @bohemian-rhapsody-slash

“You know,” Brian says, trying to keep his voice from trembling, “I’ve never been attracted to women, but seeing you dressed like this, Rog... _fuck_.”

Roger bites his lip and looks shyly at the floor, a faint blush spreading across his cheeks. He really has the innocent schoolgirl act nailed down to a tee.

They’re alone in one of the dressing rooms after a long day of filming; a day of countless takes and make up retouches that left them all exhausted and irritated. It’s been a particularly long day for Brian, who’s had to spend nearly the entire shoot with an erection that’s refused to go away. 

When Roger had first told Brian that he was going to be dressed as a schoolgirl for this video, Brian had laughed and just assumed that his boyfriend would look as equally ridiculous as the rest of them. After seeing Freddie’s huge fake tits, John’s grey granny wig, and his own pink nightie, he’d been expecting something equally horrific for Roger. He’d therefore been pleasantly surprised when Roger had walked onto the set this morning, a nervous smile on his face, looking absolutely stunning. 

And after a long day of shooting, Brian hadn’t been willing to let Roger take that costume off without first giving them both a chance to enjoy it.

“I hoped you might like it.” Roger smiles, showing off even white teeth behind glossy lips. “When we were talking to the costume department about what we were gonna wear, I was thinking of you.”

“Were you now?” Brian licks his lips and settles himself on a chair. “Naughty girl.”

Roger seems to let out a little breathy sigh in response to that, so Brian takes it as a sign to continue. 

“I’ve been wanting to get my hands up your skirt all day, baby. You’re such a beautiful girl. So _pretty_.”

Brian doesn’t consider himself a natural at dirty talk; that’s really Roger’s department, and he’d been worried at first that talking to Roger like this might offend or upset him. He can’t name many men who would find being called a _beautiful girl_  a turn on. But judging by the way Roger’s pupils are blown wide, and by the way he’s biting his lip, it looks as though he’s perfectly comfortable with the way things are going. 

“Come here,” Brian commands, and Roger immediately obeys, almost tripping over himself to get to the older man.

Brian grabs hold of Roger’s slim wrist and pulls the younger man into his lap. He pushes back some blonde strands of Roger’s wig from his face, his thumb brushing over a smooth cheekbone. 

“You really do look beautiful, you know,” Brian says truthfully. “I mean, I _always_ think you look beautiful, but in drag- you’re really stunning.”

Roger laughs and presses a kiss to Brian’s cheek. “That’s sweet of you to say.” He hesitates for a moment, his face serious. “Can I tell you something?”

Brian kisses the tip of Roger’s nose. “Anything.”

Roger looks at the floor, avoiding eye contact. “The reason I suggested this in the first place- dressing up in drag for the video- was because...”

He trails of, unsure of himself. 

“Go on,” Brian prompts. “Tell me, Rog.”

Roger swallows. “The reason I wanted to do it is I’d always wanted to see what it was like.” His voice is quiet, small. It’s a tone Brian rarely hears from Roger. 

Brian doesn’t say anything; he just strokes one of Roger’s thighs encouragingly, rubbing his fingers over the dark material of the tights.

“And I really like it,” Roger adds quickly, his face reddening. “Don’t get me wrong; it’s not like I want to _be_ a woman or anything, I just...I dunno.”

“You just like dressing like a woman?” Brian supplies gently.

Roger nods and buries his face in the older man’s shoulder. “I like dressing up like this and feeling all... _pretty_. And I like the way people treat me when I’m dressed like this. I like people looking at me and telling me I look _lovely_ or _beautiful_ , and I like being called _sweetheart_ and _darling_ and being told I’m a _good girl_ -“

Roger cuts off, embarrassed, and looks at Brian who is listening with interest. “God, I’m so fucked up, Bri.”

“Absolutely not,” Brian says immediately, as reassuringly as he can. “I had no idea you were into this and I’m so glad you’ve shared this with me.”

Roger gives him a sceptical look.

“Honestly, Rog.” Brian strokes the blonde hair of the wig again and cups the younger man’s face with one hand. “If this is something you enjoy, then I want to make it happen for you more often. We can get you some more outfits, some make up, some jewellery if you want it, and you can wear it round the house.”

“Really?” Roger asks disbelievingly. “You’d really be willing to let me do that?”

“ _Sweetheart_ ,” Brian says deliberately, enjoying the way Roger’s pretty eyes flutter a little at that, “you look gorgeous. Even if you looked terrible in drag I would still want you to do it if you enjoy it, but the fact that you’re so fucking sexy means this is going to be just as enjoyable for me.”

Brian takes Roger’s hand and presses it up against his erection. 

Roger looks at him with an expression of disbelief and wonder. “You’re really into this then? You’re not just saying it to make me happy? You actually like the way I look-“

Brian cuts him off with a kiss, and marvels at how soft and sweet Roger’s lips are beneath whatever glossy product the make-up artist had applied. Roger’s hands settle on Brian’s shoulders as the older man strokes down Roger’s back to settle on his backside. The pleated material of the skirt feels odd to touch- Brian has never kissed anyone in a skirt before, but knowing that this is _Roger_ wearing a skirt makes the whole thing incredibly appealing.

“I want to fuck you,” Brian admits a little shakily. “Right here, right now. With you all dolled up like an innocent virginal schoolgirl.”

“I’d like that.” Roger smiles, a little more confident now. “But first let me...”

He fumbles with Brian’s belt before standing and encouraging the older man to do the same. Brian grins as together they tug his jeans and underwear down, and Roger sinks to his knees.

“Christ, Rog.” Brian licks his lips, arousal coursing through him. “You really are so fucking pretty.”

Roger gives him a shy smile before leaning forward and taking hold of his cock, stroking firmly. Brian lets out a groan and throws his head back. When he feels the younger man give him a tentative lick, he wonders if he’s even going to make it as far as the fucking.

A hot mouth covers his erection completely, and Brian grips on to long blonde locks. If this were Roger’s real hair, he’s sure he would hear a complaint.

“Good girl,” Brian praises when Roger just about manages to get his cock down his throat. “Such a clever girl.”

He lets himself enjoy the familiar sensation of Roger working his lips and tongue on his cock. Brian still can’t help but marvel over how incredibly lovely the younger man looks. He’s still not terribly sure if seeing anyone else like this would do the same thing for him; the fact that this is _Roger_ on his knees dressed as a schoolgirl is what’s turning him on so much. 

“Not gonna last much longer, sweetheart,” Brian gasps. “I need to reward you for being such a good girl.”

Roger releases Brian’s cock from his mouth with a pop, looking up at the older man with wide eyes. “Have I really been a good girl?” His voice falters a little on that last word. 

“A _very_ good girl,” Brian confirms. “How do you want it? From behind? On your back?”

“On your lap,” Roger says quickly, sounding a little more like himself. “I want to ride you.”

“ _Yes_.” Brian takes a seat on the dressing room’s tatty old sofa. “Come on then, love. Knickers off, skirt up. Come and have a seat.”

Brian watches hungrily as Roger toes off his shoes and socks, before reaching beneath his skirt to work his tights and underwear down his slim legs. Once he’s discarded the superfluous clothing, he straddles the older man’s lap and thrusts a bottle of lube into his hand. 

“Where on earth were you hiding that? You’re very prepared,” Brian laughs squeezing a generous amount over his fingers. “Were you hoping this might happen today?”

Roger shrugs, looking a little embarrassed again. “Maybe.”

Brian kisses the younger man’s cheek and reaches behind him to lift his skirt. “Excuse me, miss,” he says with a wink, his hand trailing down Roger’s bare arse. “I just need to find what I’m looking for- _ah_.”

He works one finger into Roger’s entrance gently. The younger man tenses at the intrusion before relaxing when Brian opens him up a little.

“I’m so _lucky_ ,” Brian whispers, kissing Roger’s ear, and working a second finger into him. “I’m so lucky to have you.”

Roger leans forward and presses their lips together, rocking back against Brian’s fingers as they stretch him open. 

“Bri,” Roger gasps, head thrown back. “I forgot... _shit_...I forgot the condom.”

Brian pauses. “Do you want to stop? We can do something else?”

Roger shakes his head. “I’m ok to do without one this time. If it’s ok with you?”

“Yeah.” Brian finds himself nodding enthusiastically. He’s always wanted to try this bareback, to be inside Roger with no barrier between them. 

“We’ll have to be careful though,” Roger says breathlessly, a mischievous smile on his face. “You don’t want to get me pregnant.”

That makes Brian’s breath hitch a little. Maybe because it’s one of his own secret fantasies that he hasn’t shared with Roger yet. It’s something he’s always felt was too shameful and perverted to expose Roger to, but hearing the words come out of his boyfriend’s mouth serves as validation that maybe this isn’t something as shameful as he’d thought.

“Maybe I do.” There’s a tremble in Brian’s voice as he kisses the younger man’s throat, right above the collar of his shirt. “Maybe I _want_ to knock you up.”

Roger shoots him a saucy look. “That would be a real scandal. Brian May knocking up an innocent teenage girl.”

Brian bites his lip. “It’s a nice thought though...isn’t it?” 

Roger gives him a serious look. “What? You getting a teenage girl pregnant?”

“No,” Brian says, feeling all the blood rush to his face. “I mean...me getting _you_ pregnant.”

Roger looks momentarily confused, before realisation dawns on him. “ _Oh_.”

“Forget it.” Brian’s voice is thick. “Never mind.”

“No,” Roger says, one hand stroking Brian’s face. “I don’t want to forget it. I mean...it sounds kinda...hot.”

Brian leans forward and kisses Roger with as much passion as he can muster. Maybe another time he can embellish a bit more on his shameful fantasy of him and Roger making a baby together, no matter how impossible it may be, but for now he wants to focus on Roger’s fantasy. He wants to indulge his lover.

He presses his fingers against Roger’s sweet spot, and grins when the younger man squirms in his lap.

“You’re so _wet_ ,” Brian says softly. “So wet for me, beautiful.”

“I need you inside me.” Roger’s pupils are completely blown wide, only a thin rim of blue encircling them. “Wanna ride you.”

Roger lifts himself slightly and takes hold of Brian’s erection, guiding it towards his entrance. He sinks down onto the older man’s cock slowly, and Brian breathes in sharply at Roger’s familiar tight heat consuming him. When Roger’s completely impaled, their eyes meet, and Brian is once again struck by how beautiful the younger man is. The eye-shadow highlights the clear crystal of Roger’s eyes.

The younger man uses Brian’s shoulders to slowly lift himself until just the tip of Brian’s cock is inside him, before slamming himself down again, letting out a low moan.

“Careful, love,” Brian says through the haze of pleasure. “Don’t hurt yourself.” He keeps his hands on Roger’s hips as the blond begins working himself up and down, trying to control the pace a little.

“Good girl.” Brian hitches Roger’s skirt up to his hips and delivers a gentle smack to his arse. “You’re such a _good girl_ , Rog.”

“ _Bri_ ,” Roger says breathlessly, his eyelids fluttering. “Always want to be good for you.”

Brian is dangerously close to coming. The sight of Roger all dolled up and looking well fucked, blonde strands of his wig stuck to his sweaty cheeks is almost too much for his senses to process. Brian wants to take a mental picture of this moment which he can return to forever.

He takes hold of Roger’s cock and strokes him in time with the younger man’s movements. Roger lets out a low moan and buries his face in Brian’s neck.

“Come on sweetheart.” Brian smacks Roger’s arse again. “You’re doing so well. Nearly there, love. Christ, I’m so lucky. Such a lucky man to have such a beautiful girl.”

Roger shudders as he comes over Brian’s hand, his chest heaving as he gasps for breath. He looks at Brian with wide blue eyes, as if he can’t quite believe what just happened. 

“Come on, Bri,” Roger says, still short of breath, but clearly wasting no time. “Come inside me.”

Despite looking rather exhausted, Roger musters the energy to continue rocking up and down a few moments longer, pressing his lips to Brian’s, bouncing on the older man’s cock until Brian feels that familiar wave building in the pit of his belly and growing stronger and stronger-

He comes with his face buried in Roger’s blonde wig, gripping the material of his skirt which is bunched up round his waist.

They stay like that for a few moments, not moving from their awkward position on the sofa. It takes a minute or two for Brian’s heart rate to slow, and he gently grazes the younger man’s thigh. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Brian says, pulling Roger close, “That was the hottest thing ever.”

“Ditto.” Roger’s voice is muffled against his lover’s shoulder. When he looks up, his make-up is smudged beneath his eyes and his wig is in complete disarray. “God, I must look a sight.”

“You certainly do,” Brian chuckles. “The most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” 

They share another kiss, less heated but no less passionate.

“Thank you,” Roger says softly when they part. “This was...this was amazing.”

“It certainly was.” Brian squeezes the younger man’s waist gently. “Thank you for sharing this with me.” He kisses the tip of Roger’s nose again. 

He helps Roger gently remove himself from Brian’s lap, standing on shaky legs.

“Urgh,” Roger groans when he catches sight of his smeared make-up in the mirror. “I’m gonna go and take a shower. Get all this crap off my face. And all this cum out of my arse.”

“Ok.” Brian gives the pleated skirt a tug. “Make sure you keep this uniform though. I’m sure we’ll be needing it again.”

Their eyes meet and Roger looks so positively giddy with happiness that Brian wants to fuck him again.

 _Yep_ , Brian thinks. _We’ll definitely be needing that uniform again._

 


End file.
